fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Taisen Link
Super Hero Taisen Link is a video game based on Super Hero Taisen released on the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS on November 25, 2010. Characters Banpresto Originals *Nagumo Inoue - The main protagonist of Link. A fifteen years old middle school grade 3 student who lives in Misakicho. His father is a scientist and his mother was a nurse during the Giant's War five years ago. He is classmates with Shinji as well as Kouichi and Yajima. After GreAT kidnaps his father and destroys his laboratory, he takes the Rushbird from the ruined lab and joins up with the JUDA Corporation and later the newly created special taskforce LOTUS. *Yuunagi Inoue - Nagumo's older brother. Pilot of the Straybird Amberwood Entertainment Rollbots (Debut) *Spin *Captain Pounder *Penny *Lance *Tinny *Bunto *Vertex Cartoon Network Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Debut) *Ben Tennyson Dynamic Productions Gaiking: Legend of Daikū-Maryū *Daiya Tsuwabuki *Puria Richardson *Lee Jenshin *Dick Alcain *Ruru Ajesu Kotetsushin Jeeg *Kenji Kusanagi *Hiroshi Shiba *Kyo Misumi *Miwa Tamashiro *Mitsuko Yagyuu Mazinkaiser *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Boss *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Jun Hono *Dr. Hell *Baron Ashura *Great General of Darkness Shin-Li Animation Doraemon *Doraemon *Dora the Kid *Wang Dora *Dora-Med III *El Matadora *Dora-niovi *Dora-rihno *Dorami Sunrise Combattler V *Hyouma Aoi *Juuzou Naniwa *Daisaku Nishikawa *Chizuru Nanbara *Kosuke Kita Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Dearka Elsman *Yzak Joule *Cagalli Yula Athha *Murrue Ramius *Lacus Clyne *Andrew Waltfeld *Mu La Flaga Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Shinn Asuka *Rey Za Barrel *Lunamaria Hawke *Heine Westenfluss *Talia Gladys *Hilda Haken *Stella Loussier Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yui *Zechs Merquise *Lucrezia Noin *Quatre Raberba Winner *Duo Maxwell *Hilde Schbaker *Wufei Chang *Trowa Barton Toei Kamen Rider *Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Philip/Kamen Rider Double Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultra Seven *Ultra Seven X Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Steve Blum - Yuunagi Inoue *Ben Diksen - Nagumo Inoue Amberwood Entertainment Cast *Garry Chalk - Captain Pounder *Tabitha St. Germain - Tinny *Scott McNeil - Lance *Colin Murdock - Bunto, Vertex *Samuel Vincent - Spin *Cathy Weseluck - Penny Cartoon Network Cast *Yuri Lowtheal - Ben Tennyson Dynamic Productions Cast *Susumu Chiba - Kyo Misumi *Mako Hyoudou - Miwa Tamashiro *Shōzō Iizuka - Great General of Darkness *Hiroya Ishimaru - Kouji Kabuto *Tomoko Kawakami - Ruru Ajesu *Haruko Kitahama - Baron Ashura (Female) *Reiko Kiuchi - Puria Richardson *Takeshi Kusao - Lee Jenshin *Junko Noda - Mitsuko Yagyuu *Daisuke Ono - Kenji Kusanagi *Mitsuki Saiga - Jun Honoo *Hidekatsu Shibata - Baron Ashura (Male) *Junichi Suwabe - Hiroshi Shiba *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Dick Alcain *Fumihiko Tachiki - Boss *Mayumi Tanaka - Daiya Tsuwabuki *Kousei Tomita - Doctor Hell *Ai Uchikawa - Sayaka Yumi *Hiroshi Yanaka - Tetsuya Tsurugi Shin Li Animation Cast *Chiaki - Dorami *Megumi Hayashibara - Wang Dora *Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon *Ryūsei Nakao - El Matadora *Keiichi Nanba - Dora the Kid *Toshiharu Sakurai - Dora-nichov *Masaharu Satō - Dora-med III *Mie Suzuki - Dora-rinho Sunrise Cast *Michael Adamthwaite - Yzak Joule *Kae Araki - Hilde Schbeiker *Lisa Ann Beley - Murrue Ramius *Sachiko Chijimatsu - Kosuke Kita *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Trevor Devall - Mu La Flaga *Brian Dobson - Heine Westenfluss *Brian Drummond - Andrew Waltfeld, Zechs Merquise *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Tabitha St. Germain - Hilda Harken *Saffron Henderson - Lucrezia Noin *Maryke Hendrikse - Lunamaria Hawke *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Lalainia Lindbjerg - Stella Loussier *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell *Yūji Mitsuya - Hyouma Aoi *Vanessa Morley - Cagalli Yula Athha *Kirby Morrow - Rey Za Burrel, Trowa Barton *Chantal Strand - Lacus Clyne *Brad Swaile - Dearka Elsman, Quatre Raberba Winner *Keaton Yamada - Juuzou Naniwa *Kazuya Tatekabe - Daisaku Nishikawa *Miyuki Ueda - Chizuru Nanbara *Venus Terzo - Talia Gladys *Samuel Vincent - Athrun Zala Toei Cast *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Eriku Yoza - Ultra Seven X Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers